<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy apocanot day by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232207">happy apocanot day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, celebration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Omens Celebration: Day 17: Holiday</p><p>Crowley had gotten balloons, and ordered several cakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy apocanot day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley had gotten balloons, and ordered several cakes, one from each of Aziraphale’s favorite bakeries, all without the angel finding out any of this. And to make this work, he had asked the angel to go out and buy groceries for them. And, he had done just so, giving Crowley about two hours to get everything ready. He knew he would be able to, since he could miracle most of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The things he couldn’t miracle though, were all the cakes he had ordered from the bakeries, so the moment Aziraphale was out of sight, Crowley jumped into the Bentley and began to drive around London, picking up cake after cake, until he finally had nine of them in the backseat of his car. All ordered specially for Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got back to the bookshop, he immediately began to make everything ready. With a snap of his fingers the balloons filled themselves with helium before magically being tied up while floating towards the ceiling. Then, when the balloons were up, he began to put the cakes on the table, one by one. They all looked so different, different color patterns and different flavors, a bit of everything so that his husband could really get into the celebratory spirits of this new holidays of theirs, one that he had just invented. One he knew they would celebrate for the rest of their days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, all that was left was the waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity, Aziraphale was finally back, and when he walked into the shop and saw everything, he dropped the bags on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley? What’s this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Apocanot Day! It’s been a year since we finally became free, and I really wanted it to be a new celebration for us. Do you like it? I bought you cake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>